Living in the Spotlight
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Kelsi enjoyed her time composing and playing her music. She didn't need the spotlight, and certainly didn't want it. But what Kelsi didn't realize is that while she wasn't in East High's spotlight, she most certainly was in someone else's.
1. Chapter 1

MBP: Wow, I haven't been around in a while. But I got sick, and doctor visits, and need rest, so I resolve that problem by watching High School Musical stuff and thinking about Ryelsi. So, here's a -hopefully- multi-chapter story that I'll throw out while I'm still recovering.

Rini: Silly girl keeps coughing and making herself worse.

MBP: Shush! Anyway, this starts off shortly after the 1st movie, but before the 2nd. Because reasons. So, I hope you enjoy, and I own nothing!

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

There had never been anything between them, and frankly, Kelsi had never wanted it to be any different. It had been obvious, painfully so, that Troy had feelings for Gabriella, and that was not going to change anytime soon. Yes, Kelsi might have found Troy attractive –and she defended herself by admitting that half the student body felt the same way- and his attention was sweet since no one ever treated her the way he did.

But that didn't mean that she had _feelings_ for Troy. She wrote her best songs for Troy _and_ Gabriella, not just Troy. And they were never about _her_ feelings for him. The words came to her, for the two of them, arranged to make them sound their best.

So where on earth did people get these crazy ideas? When had the insane thought first found its way into her classmate's minds? Is that why people were giving her those sympathetic looks when she walked down the halls with her friends?

Maybe she should go out with Jason; maybe then people would stop thinking that she was pining over Troy Bolton and let her be. After all, there was only so long a girl –even Kelsi- could deal with those looks.

Tapping on her notebook with a frown on her face, Kelsi ended up groaning and burying her face in her hands. When had she gotten herself involved in such… such _drama_? This wasn't supposed to happen to someone like her! She was just the composer; she was behind the scenes, behind the curtain, in another room completely! This kind of drama was for people like _Sharpay_ who lived to be in the spotlight!

"Trouble?" Kelsi glanced up at the question, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Of course not. Why would there be trouble?" While Kelsi certainly didn't mind Ryan's presence as much as his sister's, that didn't mean she was going to start spilling out her thoughts to him. Besides, if Ryan ever mentioned it –even in passing- to anyone else, her life would be completely ruined.

At least, ruined more than these ridiculous claims that she liked Troy were already ruining it.

Was she even thinking clearly? No, because if she was, Kelsi would have ignored all this already and just gone home instead of failing to write in the auditorium.

"New song?" While she was thinking to herself, Ryan had moved over to glance at the notebook, hovering over her shoulder.

"…Yes!" Squeaking a little, out of shock, Kelsi slammed the notebook closed, eyes wide when she turned to look at the blond. "Sorry. I didn't…"

"I was being nosy. Don't worry about it," Ryan smiled easily, moving back a step. "Temperamental artists are something I'm used to after all."

"I'm not…" Well, he did live with Sharpay, so he would be used to it, wouldn't he?

"Not?"

Had she stopped speaking in the middle of a sentence? "I'm not a temperamental artist," Kelsi finished her thought, shaking her head slightly. "I just don't like anyone reading what's not finished."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at her silently, as if she'd just confirmed what he'd said.

"I'm not!" Kelsi maintained stubbornly, shoving her notebook in her bag, careless in her hurry. "If it's not finished, then people shouldn't see it. I still have work to do on them!"

"I thought it sounded good," Ryan shrugged, ignoring the stare he was receiving as he picked up his own bag. "Is that for next year's musical?"

"You… do you…" Kelsi gaped for a moment before shaking her head and getting some of her wits back. "You never think my songs are good."

"Who said that?" For the first time, Ryan looked genuinely confused at something she was saying. "I've never said your music was bad."

"I figured that changing all of them was a relatively good sign," Kelsi returned, not harshly, but slowly enough to make sure she was understood. "The only people who used the originals are Troy and Gabriella, remember?"

Ryan at least had the decency to look embarrassed, scratching the back of his head when his eyes darted to the ground. "That was…" Ryan took a deep breath, glancing up at Kelsi before he looked away again. "So… you and Troy?"

"No!" Perhaps it was because she'd been thinking about the ridiculous rumors herself, but the change in subject didn't throw Kelsi off at all. "Really, not you too! Get it in your head, and maybe help other people realize it too! I do not have feelings for Troy! I like…"

She managed to shut herself up at the last minute, but the damage was already done. Ryan looked curious, eyebrows rising as he stuck his hands in his pocket. "You like who?"

"It's not…" Kelsi shook her head, hurriedly pulling her bag onto her shoulders. "Look, just forget I said anything! Except… Look, I don't like Troy, alright? That's all you need to get out of this whole thing, alright?"

"Alright," Ryan agreed amiably, looking amused for some reason Kelsi couldn't guess. "It's forgotten."

Somehow she doubted that, but Kelsi found herself saying goodbye quickly, ready to dart off and hide from her embarrassment somewhere else.

"Hey, Kelsi?" The quiet call had her stopping at the door, glancing over her shoulder quickly. "Your music's always been good. I should have stopped Sharpay, but… I wasn't really thinking of you."

"Uh… It's… fine?" Where had that come from? She wasn't expecting something like that. Maybe a '_You should change that song to be faster, or higher pitched, or altogether less compatible to anything you feel it should be_' was what she was expecting, but not that.

"No, it's not. So… I'm sorry." Ryan's head was tilted to the side, waiting for a reply to his apology.

Unfortunately, Kelsi had no idea what she should be saying, so she squeaked out something about homework, and her parents, and needing to go before dashing out.

The last thing she heard was a faint "I'll see you tomorrow?" before Kelsi was out of earshot, escaping to her car. If she never relived that embarrassment again, it would be far too soon!

* * *

MBP: So, that's the beginning! I'll try to pop out another chapter in the next 24 hours! Probably sooner since I have nothing better to do with my life besides watch Winnie the Pooh movies.

Rini: Pooh Bear is awesome! See y'all next time!

MBP: Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review to let us know what you think if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

MBP: So, next chapter! Stupid work got me too busy to get online, but here it is! It's kinda a filler, but... anyway, all the italics are flashbacks in Kelsi's memory!

Rini: If you're looking at it movie-wise, then this happens like... at the beginning of HSM2. There's even quotes!

MBP: Shush! I hope you enjoy it, I own nothing!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Things had improved greatly for Kelsi in the last few weeks. After that horribly embarrassing encounter with Ryan, she'd thought it would have been much worse, but things hadn't been so terrible. In fact, they'd been… fun. Surprisingly so, even though there had been a few… mishaps, especially at the beginning.

_"Kelsi?" Ryan came up out of nowhere, leaning up against the locker next to hers. "About yesterday…"_

_ "What? I think I just heard Gabriella calling me. Did you hear that? Coming Gabriella!" That it was a lie didn't stop Kelsi from running off, face turning bright red at the idea of even thinking about yesterday and Ryan's attempted apology._

It hadn't been the only time she'd fled –because that was the only word for it- and things had been awkward. Very, very awkward. Because honestly, Kelsi didn't want an apology. She didn't want the attention, and by avoiding Ryan, she was avoiding those things.

Except Kelsi had forgotten the very important fact that Ryan could be more stubborn than anyone else when he wanted to be.

_"I figured you'd be here." Kelsi jumped in shock, the piano making a sound that shouldn't have been possible in this world. She would have retreated, except the piano was blocking one way, and Ryan was right there in the only other feasible escape route._

_ "Where you looking for me? Because I'm not…"_

_ "Kelsi."_

_ The one word had her biting her lip, a hand flying to her hair anxiously. "I… Look, if you're going to say something about the other day…"_

_ Ryan opened his mouth to say something, and seemingly changing his mind, put his hands in his pockets as he thought. "Kelsi, if I did something wrong…"_

_ "No!" Had he been worrying about that? She knew he got some crazy ideas in his head, and could overreact, but that's what he thought? "No, you're fine. I just… I don't need any apologies or anything like that, okay? We're good. Really!"_

_ "You…" His lips curved into an amused smile, his eyes lighting up expectantly. "Kelsi, did I make you nervous?"_

_ "Wh-what?" The question hit too close to home, and she nearly recoiled into the piano. "No, I just don't like the attention is all!"_

_ "Kelsi, you're the school composer," Ryan pointed out unhelpfully. "You get your fair share of attention just for that, and you're always with Troy and Gabriella. You'd think you'd be used to it."_

_ "But I'm not!" Kelsi protested, ending up sitting back down on the piano bench. "I don't want the attention; I just want to write my music!"_

_ "…Alright." The easy agreement had her staring as Ryan looked back, his amusement clear on his face. "Forget the apology then. Can we be friends now?"_

_ Kelsi blinked once, then twice, before finding her voice again. "Friends?"_

_ "Yes, friends." Obviously her confusion was entertaining, if Ryan's grin was anything to go by. "Two people who can talk to each other without one of them running away at the first opportunity. Surely that's not impossible?"_

_ That sounded reasonable. Safe. And far less embarrassing than coming up with increasingly unbelievable reasons to disappear into empty –and sometimes not so empty- classrooms. "No… it's not impossible…"_

_ "Good." The grin was infectious when it grew, and Kelsi found herself relaxing enough to grin back. "Now, I'm starving. Let's go get lunch, okay? If we don't make it to the cafeteria soon, Sharpay will go nuts."_

_ Kelsi couldn't resist a giggle, but she didn't try to say anything else. She had never noticed it in the past, but had Ryan ever made those little comments about his sister before? Or was she just noticing it now because she was giving herself a chance?_

_ "Kelsi?" She hadn't realized she hadn't moved, so she could only stare as Ryan gestured at her. "Lunch?"_

_ "Oh, right! Yeah, let's go!"_

Kelsi felt him come up beside her before she could see him, but actually managed to finish talking to Martha about Ms. Darbus' crazy summer ranting without jumping. He kept managing to sneak up on her, but she was slowly getting used to it. She shook her head a little as she went to her locker, expecting Ryan to come over instead of Sharpay's summons and offer –more like order- of a summer job.

"Our rehearsal pianist is evidently moving…"

"Or hiding!" She wasn't able to resist saying it, though Kelsi was eternally grateful that Sharpay hadn't heard it and she was even more grateful for the conversation to be over.

It was summer, and even if she was going to be Sharpay's musical punching bag, at least there would be some money she could put aside for college. Scholarships aside, anything could help, and perhaps it wouldn't be too bad. Sharpay couldn't possibly be worse during the summer, and there would be plenty of other things for her to distract herself with.

"So, you're not planning on 'hiding'?" Ryan had successfully come out of nowhere yet again, bringing up her earlier comment with a grin. "We haven't sent you running yet?"

"Not yet. Though if Sharpay gets worse, this job just might," Kelsi joked, pulling out the last of her notebooks with a shake of her head. "If this ends up being the worst summer of my life, I promise, I will be blaming you."

"Hey!" Ryan leaned up against the locker next to hers, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Why would you blame me?"

"Because your sister would be to blame, but I can't go up to her and blame her, so I'll take you instead," Kelsi teased, closing her locker with a laugh. This was the last time she would have to close that locker for three months, and the feeling was like freedom.

"Is that so?" Ryan hadn't moved when Kelsi did, so she nearly ran into him as he leaned closer to murmur quietly at her. "I guess I'll have to make sure you have fun then."

Kelsi froze and stared as Ryan grinned, leaning back with his hands in his pockets. "After all, that's what friends do, isn't it?"

She didn't even have an intelligent reply to that as Ryan waved and walked away, whistling under his breath.

~~()~~()~~()~~

_"Hey Kelsi?"_

_ "What is it Ryan?" Kelsi looked at him absently, her attention still mostly on the words written in front of her. _

_ "I thought you should know… hey, new song?"_

_ Kelsi shut her notebook carefully, looking up at Ryan with a raised eyebrow as he came closer. "Just some ideas… what did you think I should know?"_

_ "Oh, uh…" Watching Ryan hesitate was almost amusing, but he seemed worried about something._

_ "Ryan, really, what is it?" Kelsi put her notebook to the side, standing up to get closer to Ryan. "Are you alright?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm… fine. Jason!"_

_ Kelsi felt herself smiling a little, putting her hands in her pockets. "What about Jason?"_

_ "He was…" Ryan shifted his weight uncomfortably before smiling back at her slightly. "He came by earlier. Looking for you."_

_ "Oh, really?" Kelsi's smile grew and she shook her head. "Did he say what he needed?"_

_ "Something about the other day? When you two were at the café." Ryan shrugged, such an odd gesture coming from him. So understated, so simple. "Other than that, no."_

_ Now the smile was a full-blown grin as Kelsi laughed easily. "Well, what else could it be? I guess I should go find him!"_

_ Ryan shifted to move out of her way, gesturing towards the auditorium. "He's over that way."_

_ "Cool. I'll be going then." Kelsi brushed past him with a grin before glancing over her shoulder. "Hey, are you coming? I could use your input on a song. I might use it next year."_

_ It took him a moment, but Ryan eventually nodded, his smile growing slowly. "I'll be right behind you._

Kelsi blinked, looking down at her phone with a confused frown. Even now, she rarely got texts outside of rehearsal times and changed schedules. And Ryan very rarely texted her for even those reasons, so this was most definitely an odd situation.

**Hey, have a few good days of freedom until Sharpay pulls you in! I'll see you at the club!**

She laughed easily at the text, shaking her head slightly. While it was amusing because it described how she felt about working for Sharpay, it was also weird how Ryan knew it well enough to send that text.

Still, that didn't stop her from grinning as she sent her own reply back.

**Will do! See ya later!**

* * *

MBP: And that's that! So, the first two flashbacks were shortly after the previous chapter, and the last one? Yeah, that happened a little after. It seems a little confusing when I reread it...

Rini: And we're not quite sure we ever saw like... communication. Texting was like... non-existent. So... Hey, they're teenagers! They have to text!

MBP: So, that was the end of that chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review telling me what you think?


End file.
